Rescue Op
"Rescue Op" is the sixth episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 54rd of the overall series. Logline Brion Markov is determined to rescue his missing sister – even if it means throwing down against the entire League of Shadows. Synopsis Title Cast and characters |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Brion Markov |- | Jaqqar Marlo | |- | class="VA" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Halo |- | class="VA" | Oded Fehr | colspan="2" | Ra's al Ghul |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Josh Keaton | colspan="2" | Black Spider |- | Red Hooded Ninja | |- | Wilhelm Vittings | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Grey Griffin | colspan="2" | Helga Jace |- | Josephine Tarkov | |- | class="VA" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Artemis Crock/Tigress |- | class="VA" | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Dick Grayson/Nightwing |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Megan Morse/Miss Martian |- | class="VA" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Conner Kent/Superboy |- | class="VA" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning |- | class="VA" | Jason Spisak | colspan="2" | Forager |- | class="VA" | Alyson Stoner | colspan="2" | Barbara Gordon |- | class="VA" | Keone Young | colspan="2" | Sensei |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Bio-Ship |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- | colspan="2" | Talia al Ghul | |- | colspan="3" | Ubu |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- Continuity * Forager tells Brion and Halo that he's in exile from New Genesis, which happened in the previous episode. Brion sympathizes, as he has also been exiled from Markovia in "Eminent Threat". * Artemis bemoans that she misses Mount Justice, the Team's original HQ, destroyed in "Darkest" (by Artemis no less). * Forager surmises that Megan, Conner and Artemis are trying to decide what to do with him, to which Brion and Halo retort in unison "They do that a lot". This refers to the previous two episodes, in which the group was doing the same to them. * Jefferson mentions Plasmus and Plasma being on mindcontrol devices. * Several callbacks are made to the Team's first mission. ** Superboy mentions Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin breaking into Project Cadmus in "Independence Day" and having to rescue them in "Fireworks". ** Dick's speech congratulating and berating the new generation of heroes copies Batman's speech, also from "Fireworks", almost verbatim. * Halo takes on the civilian name "Violet" because Brion called her that in "Away Mission", after her violet aura manifested to heal her. * Miss Martian faints because of Brion's heatwave. Martians' vulnerability to heat has been established in "Denial". * Forager mentions meeting Kid Flash in "Away Mission". Trivia * Number 16: ** Gabrielle Daou is revealed to be 16 years old. ** Gabrielle's passport has a 16 on the stamped page. * End credits shot: The Bio-Ship shaped like a recreational vehicle parked outside Conner and Megan's house. * Black Spider's remark about needing better quips is an in-joke on the voice actor's role of Spider-Man on Greg Weisman's show, The Spectacular Spider-Man, in which quipping was a major character stable. Goofs * Oracle says Gabrielle is 16 years old. Having been born August 28, 2002, on August 5, 2018 she would still be 15, though only three weeks shy of her sixteenth birthday. Cultural references * Jefferson's nicknames for the Bio-Ship—"Marstown" and "Little Mars"—are puns on Chinatown and Little Italy. Questions Unanswered questions * Why did the League of Shadows target Jaqqar Marlo? * Who is the shadowy figure who dropped the giant boulder on Jaqqar Marlo? * Who are "all the bosses" that Black Spider refers to? * How did Barbara came to be wheelchair-bound? * What was Barbara's discovery that she found intriguing? * How does Halo know so much about New Genesis? * Why does Halo have a "special relationship" with Sphere? * Why did Ra's al Ghul leave the Light? * Who is the current leader of the League of Shadows? * Who is the Red Hooded Ninja and why does he remember Nightwing? * Who is the baby that Talia was carrying? Quotes References External links Category:A to Z Category:Episodes animated by Digital eMation, Inc. Category:Episodes directed by Vinton Hueck Category:Episodes written by Joshua Hale Fialkov Category:Season three episodes